metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Mining Station A
Mining Station A is a room in the Agon Wastes in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. It is a relatively large room with waterfalls of Sand constantly pouring onto the ground. Several crates are scattered around the ground. Three pillars with platforms on top of them exist for getting up to a higher level. On a high ledge exists a statue of D-Chr. Once the Space Jump has been recovered Samus can jump up to a ledge beside the statue and follow the corridor to find some Lore and a switch. If she scans the switch then one of the sand waterfalls will stop, and D-Chr's statue can be used as a platform to get up to a higher door. The Dark Aether version of this room was the Judgment Pit. Connecting rooms *Mining Station Access (via Blue Door) *Temple Access (via Blast Shield) *Central Station Access (via Blue Door) *Sand Cache (via Blue Door blocked by Translator Door) *Portal Access A (via Blue Door) Inhabitants in the Station]] ;3 Pirate Troopers (on first visit) :"Morphology: Pirate Trooper Starfaring brigand. Aggressive, well-armed bioform trained for combat and conquest. Sworn enemy of Samus Aran." ;3 Brizgees :"Morphology: Brizgee Venemous insectoid. Poisoned stinger concealed in back-mounted shell. Finish it off quickly once the stinger is exposed." ;Lumites (some visits) :"Morphology: Lumite Photosynthetic flying insectoid. Relatively harmless in shadows, powerful and invisible in the light." ;War Wasps (some visits) :"Morphology: War Wasp Cunning aerial hunter. Airborne insect equipped with a venemous stinger capable of shearing steel. Target can fire blasts of energy at foes." ;2 Pirate Aerotroopers (final visits) :"Morphology: Pirate Aerotrooper Airborne assault trooper. Fast-moving and extremely well-armed. Jet packs can be overloaded with thermal damage." Items ;Missile Expansion :Once she has the Power Bombs, Samus must destroy a Denzium wall to reveal a Kinetic Orb Cannon. This will launch her to some Spider Ball Tracks, which she can traverse to get the expansion. Scans ;Space Pirate Crate :"Object scan complete. This is a Space Pirate Crate. Space Pirates, strangely, dislike theft. The only way into their crates is through the use of force." ;Denzium wall :"Structural analysis complete. Structural integrity of Denzium object at critical." ;Kinetic Orb Cannon :"Xenotech: Kinetic Orb Cannon Fires small, spherical objects at high speeds. Scan interface panel to bring the Cannon online, then enter the hologram to fire." ;Spider Ball Track :"System: Spider Ball Track Magnetic rail system track. In Morph Ball mode, press and hold R* when close to this type of surface. Use Control Stick to move the Ball along the track. Release R* to disengage from the surface. CAUTION: A Morph Ball Bomb will briefly disengage the Ball from the track." ;Translator Door (locked) :"Unable to interface with door control system. Cannot translate alien text. To access door controls, you will need to update your translator files." ;Translator Door :"Security clearance approved. Door systems online. Through vigilance and strength, we create peace." ;Statue of D-Chr :"Object analysis complete. This is a statue of D-Chr, the Child Hero of Agon. Once a lowly acolyte squire, he became a warrior when the temple was attacked. All warriors but D-Chr were slain, leaving the boy as sole defender of the temple. He served Agon for nearly a centicycle, before being lost in battle on Dark Aether." ;Sandgates :"Structural analysis complete. Gates constructed of Luminoth-designed alloy. Scan data indicates that weapons of artillery grade or higher would damage anything made from this alloy. ;Gate mechanism :"Mechanical analysis complete. Device is a component of a larger mining system and used to extract minerals from raw ore." ;Interface Module :"Automated function initiated. Sandgates will move to the open position." ;Interface Module (inactive) :"Sandgate Control malfunction. :Gate controls are locked in place." ;Weakened Column :"Structural analysis complete. Structural integrity of Brinstone object at critical." ;Weakened Wall :"Structural analysis complete. Structural integrity of Denzium object at critical." ;Luminoth Lore (Cataclysm) (GameCube version only) :"The starborne terror burnt through the heavens and struck Aether with an untold might. We all expected the world to shatter... but Aether held. There was great devastation, however. The green plains of Agon were scorched forever, and the forest of Torvus was engulfed and wracked by the sea. The skies burned for days, casting darkness over the land." ;Luminoth Lore (The Stellar Object) (Wii version only) :"By the time we detected the stellar object as it streaked toward our world, it was too late to stop it. We fired numerous weapons at it in a vain attempt to alter its trajectory. Nothing worked. Our attempts placed a great strain on the Energy Controllers, and weakened Aether. All we could do as the object drew closer was take shelter and wait. We gathered stores of food and water, reinforced the shielding on our dwellings, and spent the last hours in peace." Gallery Mining Station A 3.png Mining Station A 2.png Mining Station A Lore.png Npc echoes-2.jpg|Samus fires a Missile at a Pirate Trooper Category:Rooms Category:Agon Wastes Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 2 Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 2 Category:Mining